


Finally Summer's Here

by soft_bucky



Series: This Is the Start of Something Beautiful [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, But the boys have one scene together, Cute, Deaf, Deaf Character, Fluff, Fluffy, Harry Styles - Freeform, It's mainly Harry Louis and a small part from Jay, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Summer, Summer Vacation, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally the school year has finished up. All of the students rush out of their classrooms and some run down the halls, some actually; <em> <strong>for real </strong></em>  throw their papers left over from their backpacks which is a dumb thing to do; haven’t they heard that paper is really slippery? Harry’s known that from the countless amount of times that he’s tripped, slipped, or fallen because of it. </p><p>He and Louis plan on going to Paris for vacation before uni starts and when Louis' mum approves, both are extremely excited. Somehow this leads to talk of marriage....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Summer's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Title from What Time Is It? from High School Musical 2. (I actually like those movies and I'm in my mid-teens; no judging.)
> 
> Also for the purposes of the fic, France is that far away. I know it's not but I should have made a note about that.

Finally the school year has finished up. Everyone has finished their final exams and the country wide standardized tests and the bell for the last day of school has just rung. All of the students rush out of their classrooms and some run down the halls, some actually; **_for real_** throw their papers left over from their backpacks which is a dumb thing to do; haven’t they heard that paper is really slippery? Harry’s known that from the countless amount of times that he’s tripped, slipped, or fallen because of it.

Harry walks to the front entrance of the school and meets up with his main group of friends and Louis.

“So what do you guys have planned for the summer?” Zayn asks the group as huddles of students push past them.

“I’m still waiting to see what schools I got accepted into. But I’m gonna be hanging out.” Niall says.

“I plan on going to the beach. I mean not much else cause I have to pack up my stuff at the end of the summer.” Liam tells them.

“Hanging out with you two. Since we already know what Louis and Harry are going to be doing for the first part of the summer.” Zayn looks at the two people across from him; Harry has his arm around Louis’ waist and Louis is leaning into his side.

Zayn was talking about how Harry and Louis plan on going on vacation before coming back to pack for uni. They applied to multiple schools and picked the best of the ones that they both got accepted to. All they have to do is ask Louis’ mum since Anne already knows about their plans.

“No worries. We’ll be back before summer’s over and we can have one big blow out before we get swamped with school.” Harry offers.

“Sounds great Haz. We’ll see you guys later then.” Zayn smiles.

~o~

 _“So mum, we have something we want to ask you.”_ Louis asks her when Harry comes over.

 _“And what is that?”_ Harry squeezes his hand once as support and Louis smiles at him.

 _“Harry and I want to go on vacation for a couple weeks. Probably to we were thinking France? Between the two of us and Anne insisting she chip in, we have enough for two and a half weeks there.”_ He looks at her expectantly, hoping that she’ll say yes.

But he notices her face changes to one of skepticism. _“Louis, I don’t know about that. France is a bit away. Do you have things planned? Will you be alright with just you and Harry?”_

 _“For God’s sake, mum; I’m nineteen years old. It’s like four- five hours away by plane. I’m not a child, of course I’m fine with just Harry. In fact that’s great. A big point of this is to just have time between the two of us. Harry can communicate completely fine with me and it’s kinda planned out. We’ll put more thought into it if you would be ever so kind to say yes.”_ Louis rapidly signs, exasperated.

He doesn’t mean or hope to come off rude to his mum, especially since he loves her with a large portion of his heart; it’s just that he’s not a little kid and so what if he’s deaf? It’s never effected too much in his life. So taking a vacation to another part of the continent won’t be too different except for scenery.

 _“Calm down Louis. I’m your mum and I can worry. So I do. If you both promise not to get into any legal trouble, then I approve.”_ She smiles at her son and he grins so wide, his eyes crinkle up at the outer corners.

He goes over to her and gives her a bone crushing hug. When Louis lets go, he goes over to Harry next and does the same thing to him; except the hug has a different meaning. With his mum, it was more of a **“Thank you, thank you, thank you!”** hug. But with Harry, it was a **“We get to go! She said yes! This is great!”** kind of hug.

“You know that if anything happens to my son on your watch and he isn’t brought back with you in one piece, I will hunt you down and hurt you.” Jay says to Harry warningly, going into protective mother mod

“He’ll be safe in my watch.” Harry smiles across the coffee table at her.

She returns the smile with a slight nod. Harry and Louis excuse themselves upstairs to Louis’ room and shut the door like usual. Louis flops down on the bed on his back and Harry gets in next to him.

 _“Can you believe this? We get to go to France. I get to spend almost three whole weeks with you. That’s got to be perfect.”_ Louis tells Harry blissfully.

 _“So the idea of going to Paris is just alright, but being alone with me is “perfect”?”_ Harry teases.

Louis sticks his tongue out at Harry and says _“Shut up. I mean vacation, no school for a while, no worries. Just waking up whenever we feel like it, waking up in a soft, large, warm, comfy bed next to you each morning, delicious, fattening French food, beaches, the sight seeing, touristing; that’s really all that holds the perfection in this trip.”_ Louis reminisces.

Harry smiles at him. _“That sounds great. Although the waking up next to you will most likely be my favorite part. I wouldn’t mind doing that every day; even for my life.”_

Louis blushes and Harry finds it cute. _“You’d want to wake up next to this mess of a morning face and atrocious morning breath for the rest of you life?”_

_“And those stinky feet and stubbly cheeks and ruffled hair and half lidded perfectly blue eyes. I would. Definitely. Doesn’t sound bad to me at all.”_

Louis blushes a deeper red and looks pointedly at Harry’s eyes that hold love and honesty and happiness and proudness in them.

_“You’re so charming Haz. Well we’ll have to see where things take us down the road. I think I’d like that though. No, I absolutely would.”_

Harry presses his mouth to Louis’, feeling all warm and fuzzy and content in the moment. Even after dating him for months, he still gets little butterflies in his stomach when they kiss and whatever else. Louis ‘mmm’s.’ into Harry’s mouth and parts his lips to let Harry’s tongue slip inside the opening.

His hands are gripping Harry’s hips and Harry’s are places on Louis’ bum. Eventually they pull apart and Louis lifts his middle and index finger to his lips; feeling the pleasant tingly feeling present from kissing Harry for so long.

Lazily, he signs _“I love you. So much. You have no clue.”_

Harry places a feather light kiss to the older boy’s cheek. _“I think I have a clue. And I love you too.”_


End file.
